Moving on
by snowball890890
Summary: Tsuna has always loved kyoko, and he decided to confess. While confessing Haru had heard everything he said to kyoko, now haru is heartbroken. Tsuna gets rejected and realizes that haru is the woman for him. How long will this relationship last?
1. The Confession

*sigh* This is my first Fanfic, its not perfect but i hope you enjoy it :)

Me: (looks at tsuna) are you ok?

Tsuna: *drooling* Im going to confess to kyoko-chan today

Reborn: *smirks*

Me: Tsuna-kun, while you are in your dream world, please say disclamer and the warnings~

Reborn: *shoots tsuna with the dying will bullet* say it with your dying will

Tsuna: *rips into his blue heart boxers* REBORRRRRRRNNNNN! I WILL SAY IT WITH MY DYING WILL! MEGAN DOESNT OWN KATEKYO HITMANREBORN OR THE CHARACTERS, IN LATER CHAPTERS IT GETS UP TO PG-13 AND HIGHER! READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL! *flame goes out*

Me: Arigato, Tsuna-kun~~

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER 1:<span>_**

Early in the morning, Nana Sawada had called up the stairs to wake Tsuna up for school. "Tsu-kun, Time to wake up~" Tsuna just rolled over and fell back asleep.

Reborn had turned leon into a giant mallet, and smashed it into Tsuna's face, "Wake up Dame-Tsuna". "O-O-OWWWW! R-REBORN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled tsuna. "Your gonna be late, Dame-Tsuna" reborn smirked and went down stairs.

"Damn! He is right, I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna put on his school uniform and ran out the door. "bye mom!"

While walking to school he spotted Kyoko walking with Ryohei, Tsuna tried to run to catch up to them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Yo, Tsuna" "Juudaime~~~!" Tsuna turned around to see his rain and storm gaurdians.

"Oh, Hi Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto" said Tsuna. "Tsuna-san~~~~~!" He heard that all too familiar voice. Haru had attached herself to Tsuna's arm. "OI! GET OFF THE JUUDAIME! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" yelled Gokudera.

Haru stuck her tounge out, "Hahi~ make me, Bakadera~~" teased Haru. Gokudera brought out 4 sticks of dynamite and lite them. "HIEEEE! Put those away, Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna.

"Tch...you are lucky today, stupid woman" growled Gokudera. "Hahi~ Haru missed you, Tsuna-san~" whined Haru. "Haru...you miss me everyday" said Tsuna. "Hahi~ of course, Haru has to go to school now, bye minna desu~!" said Haru as she ran off to school.

_**LATER IN CLASS**_

Tsuna was trying to follow along with what the teacher was talking about but didnt understand any of it, the only thing on his mind Kyoko. Gokudera had his hair tied back, wearing his glasses, and taking notes. **'Gokudera-kun sure is a genius' **thought Tsuna.

Yamamoto was doodling in his notebook about swords and baseball. "Sawada, please answer question #4" asked the teacher. Tsuna wasnt paying attention, but was staring at Kyoko.

"SAWADA!" yelled the teacher. "e-eh? oh...um..hai sensei?" asked Tsuna. "Please answer question #4" asked the teacher. "the answer is 43, Juudaime" whispered Gokudera to Tsuna. "e-eto..." said tsuna confused. "Sawada, pay attention in class, this is your warning" said the teacher.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna and giggled. Tsuna looked away embarassed, **'I look so uncool in front of Kyoko-chan! WAHHH!' **thought Tsuna.

After school was over, Tsuna walked up to Kyoko. "E-eto...Kyoko-chan, I need to tell you something" said Tsuna. "Eh? what is it Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked innocently.

At this time Haru was walking to Namimori to walk home with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. She stopped when she heard Kyoko and Tsuna talking so she can hear what they have to say. "E-eto... Kyoko-chan, I like you, a lot, you are like the sun the brightens up my day, will you be my g-g-girlfriend?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Tsuna-kun..."

Haru had heard enough, her heart was broken, she ran away with tear filled eyes, **'Those two are better for each other, I would never get a chance at being with Tsuna' **thought haru.

"Tsuna-kun... Im sorry, but I dont want our friendship being ruined by a realationship, I want us to still be friends, is that ok Tsuna-kun?" said Kyoko. "Its ok...I understand" said Tsuna. Tsuna walked home, heart broken.

_**TO BE CONTINUED~~~!**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna: *sitting in dark corner, sulking*<p>

Me: its ok tsuna-kun, you will move on~

Haru: *in seperate room, crying*

Me: =.="

Gokudera: OI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE JUUDAIME!

Me: because im the writer and i do what i want, i have something else in store for him~ *smiles* :D

Gokudera: tch...

Me: please Review~ since its my first fanfic i need to know what else i need to make this story better~ arigato minna~ :D and yes i know its a short chapter, but thats how i roll~


	2. Moving on

I will try to update as often as possible~ :D

Tsuna: *still sulking*

Haru: *still crying*

Me: They are perfect for each other, ne? :)

Gokudera: You better make Juudaime happy again! Stupid woman...

Me: Dont worry~ just say the disclaimers and warnings~

Gokudera: The stupid woman doesnt own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters, and the story will be PG-13 at some point...

Me: arigato, Gokudera-san~

Gokudera: tch...

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked in the hose, still very heart broken. "Tsu-kun~ how was school?" asked Nana. "horrible" tsuna replied and walked up stairs to his room. <strong>'I loved her, and I always will, I will just have to get use to being just a friend'<strong> Tsuna thought.

He looked over to see reborn sleeping with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. **'good, I dont have to hear him call me Dame-Tsuna for being rejected by kyoko-chan'** thought Tsuna. He stayed in his room the rest of the night, not even coming out to eat dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE MIURA HOUSE <strong>_

Haru had come home late. "HARU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" yelled Haru's father. Haru just stayed quiet and walked upstairs to her room.

Once she got into her room, she closed and locked her door, then fell to her knees crying. **'Why! Why didnt i see this coming! The way he looked at her and blushed everytime she talked to him, I should have known!' **she thought.

"h-hahi...I loved him, and I always will, I will just have to get use to being just a friend desu..."

After a couple hours passed she left. She walked though the darkness and to the bridge where tsuna had saved her. It calms her down when she stands on the bridge. A couple rain drops fell oh her head, then it was full on raining.

"Hahi~ first haru's heart got broken, and now haru might get sick from being in the rain, what else could go wrong?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna's Pov <strong>_

I figured I'd go to the bridge where i had saved haru, long ago. I dont know what it is about this bridge but it calms me down when im there. Great...now its raining, but its too late to walk back home when im almost there. *pause* Eh? who else is at the bridge! I need to find out. Ehhhh! its a girl. My hyper Intuition tells me that its a girl that i know. I need to start running to get to her before she leaves. I am still a bit far from her but i see something...I-i-is she crying! I need to know who she is, why is she out here in the rain, and why the hell is she crying!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haru's Pov <strong>_

*sigh of relief* Its relaxing out here on the bridge and the rain keeps a rythm that makes me calmer. W-wait...Do i hear someone coming? *looks around* must be my imagination. Hahi~! why am i crying again? AHH! I KEEP THINKING OF HIM! *pause* ok...now im sure someone is coming~ HAHI! I was right! Someone is running right for me! ...My body is too shocked to move... I'm starting to get scared! "Haru?" the person said. "HAHI! How do you know haru desu!" I yelled. "because im the one who saved you here" Said the person. "hahi~? T-tsuna-san?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov <strong>_

They were both staring at each other. Then at the same time they said "Why are you here?" They looked away in embarassment. "Haru is hear because its calming desu~ and it brings back memories" said haru. "yeah...me too" said tsuna. Haru started to shiver then sneezed. "Eh? Haru, why didnt you bring a jacket? Its cold out here, you could get sick" worried tsuna. "Haru is fine, dont worry about her, by the way, why arent you with kyoko-chan?" asked haru. Tsuna lowered his head _**'Did she just remind me!'**_ thought tsuna.

"Hahi~? whats wrong Tsuna-san?" asked haru. "...Im not dating kyoko-chan, she turned me down..." Tsuna admitted. After hearing that haru imediatly pulled tsuna closed and hugged him tightly. "Haru is so sorry, Haru shouldnt of asked~ just remember, Haru is always here for you tsuna-san~" Haru said sweetly. "Thanks Haru, can i ask you a question?" said Tsuna. "Hahi~ you can ask haru anything desu~"

**"will you be my girlfriend?"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**_

* * *

><p>Me: cliff hanger, huh~ :D<p>

Haru: :D *blushing*

Tsuna: /

Gokudera: Juudaime! are you ok? you are turning red!

Me: read and review~ and hopefully i can make the next chapter soon! . so much to add~ :D


	3. First Date

Gahh! Thanks for the reviews minna~! ^^ Me: ok so this is for all you TsunaxHaru fans out there~ Tsuna: *blushing madly*  
>Haru: *looking at tsuna, blushing*<br>Gokudera: Stupid woman! dont make my juudaime disappointed!  
>Me: oh~ dont worry, he wont be~ haru-chan, say the disclamers and warning please~ Haru: Hahi~ Megan-san doesnt own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters, and the story will be PG-13 at some point desu~ ^^ Me: Arigato Haru-san~ :)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time~<strong>_

_"Hahi~? whats wrong Tsuna-san?" asked haru. "...Im not dating kyoko-chan, she turned me down..." Tsuna admitted. After hearing that haru imediatly pulled tsuna closed and hugged him tightly. "Haru is so sorry, Haru shouldnt of asked~ just remember, Haru is always here for you tsuna-san~" Haru said sweetly. "Thanks Haru, can i ask you a question?" said Tsuna. "Hahi~ you can ask haru anything desu~"_

_"will you be my girlfriend?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now<strong>_

Haru was shocked at what Tsuna had just asked her. **'did he just ask me out desu~?'** thought haru. Tsuna had just realised what he had asked and was embarassed. "e-eto...so will you?" asked tsuna. "Of course, Haru would be happy to be your girlfriend, tsuna-san~" haru said with a smile.

"one more thing, dont call me 'tsuna-san' " stated tsuna. "Hahi~? what is haru suppose to call you then?" asked Haru. "call me Tsuna, just dont add the '-san' ok?" said tsuna. " Hahi~ of course desu~" haru said with a bright smile.

Tsuna smiled and put his coat on haru to keep her warm. "How about I walk you home before you get sick, that sound good?" asked tsuna.

"you dont need to, haru can walk home by herself desu~" Haru stated. "I dont want you walking home alone when its dark out, it would be better if i walked with you" Tsuna said. "Hahi~ its fine with me then~" Haru said with a smile.

Haru grabbed tsuna's hand and started to walk in the direction of her house. "e-eh?"Tsuna said. "Hurry up Tsuna~~ Haru is going to be yelled at for being out late at night~" Haru whined. "E-eh? oh ok..." Tsuna said trying to catch up with Haru. When they arrived at Haru's house, haru ran up to the front door then stopped. "Eh, whats wrong haru?" Tsuna said.

Haru turned around and went to Tsuna and hugged him tightly. Tsuna hugged back. Haru whispered "Haru loves you, Tsuna". Tsuna's eyes had widened. "E-eh!" Haru gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran inside, leaving Tsuna outside blushing madly. **'D-did she just kiss me!'** Tsuna thought.

Tsuna brushed off the matter and started to walk back to his the way back he kept on saying in his mind** 'I-i-i cant belive haru kissed me!'**. He walked in his house, the lights were all off and it was quiet. "hmmmm...everyone must be alseep, how long was i gone?" Tsuna said.

He walked upstairs to his room and got changed into his pajamas. He layed in his bed, all he had on his mind was how haru had kissed him. **'Not only did she kiss me, but she also said she loved me!'** Tsuna thought. He put haru out of his mind so he could sleep.

_**The next morning~~**_

Reborn had kicked tsuna in the face, "Wake up Dame-Tsuna" reborn said with a smirk. "RE-REBORN! COULD YOU JUST WAKE ME UP WITHOUT HITTING ME FOR ONCE!" Tsuna yelled. "By the way, I know that you and Haru are together now, so i set you two up on a date" Reborn stated.

"E-EH! A-A-A DATE!" Bianchi walked in holding a plate of poison cooking "I set up your date, you will take her to the park this afternoon at 2 PM on a picnic, and i made the food for the picnic."

"Ah, no thanks, I will just get Kaa-san to make the food, i dont want us to be poisoned." Tsuna stated. Tsuna walked down stairs to see his breakfast eaten by lambo. "LAMBO! THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST! cant i have anything for myself?" Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun~~ so you are dating haru?" Nana asked. "E-EH! Kaa-san? who told you!" Tsuna yelled. "Reborn-kun told me, anways thats so sweet, my little tsu-kun is growing up~" Nana said. Tsuna sweatdroped. "kaa-san...you are embarassing" Tsuna mumbled.

Tsuna ate what was left of his breakfast and walked toward the door. "bye kaa-san, im going to go see Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said before walking out the door.

"Ah! JUUDAIME!" " Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto and gokudera greeted. "Hi gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto" Tsuna replied. "Tsuna, lets go to my old man's place for some sushi" Yamamoto suggested. "of course" Tsuna said with a smile.

They all arrived to Yamamoto's dad's sushi resteraunt. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, i need to tell you something..." tsuna said quietly. "What is it, Juudaime?" "Yeah, Tsuna?" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked.

"well...im kinda..dating haru now" Tsuna admitted. "Good for you,Juudaime! I hope that stupid woman will treat you good!" Gokudera yelled. "oh..thats good tsuna!" Yamamoto said while laughing. "eh-ehehehehe" Tsuna started to laugh.

They sat and talked for hours. "Tsuna, i need to tell you something too" Yamamoto said. "Eh? what is is Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. "Well...ummm...I am-" Tsuna cut off yamamoto "CRAP! ITS ALMOST 2 O'CLOCK! IM GONNA BE LATE! sorry yamamoto, i have to go! bye!" Tsuna said while running out the door.

Tsuna came running to the park where Haru was waiting. "sorry ...haru...I ...was talking...to Yamamoto..and Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said between breaths while panting. "Hahi~ its ok Tsuna desu~" Haru said happily.

They both sat down on a blanket and tsuna took out the picnic basket. Tsuna handed haru a sandwich and a drink, then placed a sandwich and a drink infront of him for were silent, too embarassed to say anything. "Will Tsuna have cake with haru?" Haru asked innocently.

"Eh? uh..sure haru" Tsuna said while reaching in the picnic basket, pulling out a slice of cake. "Hahi~ there is only one peice desu~~" Haru whined. "You can have it haru, i dont need any cake" Tsuna said. "Hahi~ but..but..but haru wants to eat cake with tsuna~ not have it all to herself~!" Haru pouted.

"Uhm...we could split it in half then.." Tsuna said. Haru smiled and cut the slice of cake in half. "here tsuna-sa...i mean Tsuna" Haru said.

"Thanks Haru" Tsuna said while taking a bite out of the cake.

_**(Its that time everyone's been waiting for~~ PG-13~ please read at your own risk)**_

Haru was staring at Tsuna while he was eating the cake. Tsuna looked at haru, "Eh? whats wrong haru?" Tsuna asked. "How does the cake taste desu, Tsuna?" Haru asked. "It tastes fine, why do you ask? you havent even eaten your cake..." Tsuna said. "well...umm..." Haru couldnt explain. She got closer to Tsuna and kissed him on the lips. Tsuna's eyes widened and he was blushing madly. He didnt know what to do so he let his instincts take over. He kissed her back making the kiss deeper. Haru was surprised, she didnt expect tsuna to kiss her back! She put her arms around the back of his neck while he put his arms around her back, pulling her closer so he could make it deeper and full of passion. She broke the kiss and looked away blushing madly. "Um...that cake did taste good desu" Tsuna was blushing madly, he had no idea what he was doing. "y-y-yeah..."

_**(PG-13 Part is over now~)**_

After the picnic, Tsuna had packed up the blanket and the picnic basket. Haru was sitting on the bench and tsuna sat next to her. "Hahi~that was a fun first date, ne?" Haru asked tsuna. "Yeah.." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun" Tsuna had heard a familiar voice from behind. "kyoko-chan!" Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko linking arms with a guy. "K-kyoko-chan!"

_**To be continued! :D**_

* * *

><p>Me: *sigh* writing this made me so tired... *falls asleep*<br>Haru: YAY! I KISSED TSUNA!  
>Tsuna: *blushing*<br>Viewers: WHO IS KYOKO LINKING ARMS WITH!  
>Me: Read and Review~! Hopefully this chapter was a bit more interesting and longer than the other chapters...<p> 


	4. Kyoko's New Boyfriend?

Me: ok~ i am gonna get alot of reviews on this chapter~

Kyoko: I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun!  
>Tsuna: *still shocked*<br>Haru: Tsuna, whats wrong desu?  
>Me: =.=" someone say the disclamiers and warnings please...<br>Haru: Hahi~ Megan-chan doesnt own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters, the story will continue to have PG-13 parts desu~ ^^

Me: Arigato Haru-san~

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME~~~ <strong>_

After the picnic, Tsuna had packed up the blanket and the picnic basket. Haru was sitting on the bench and tsuna sat next to her. "Hahi~that was a fun first date, ne?" Haru asked tsuna. "Yeah.." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun" Tsuna had heard a familiar voice from behind. "kyoko-chan!" Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko linking arms with a guy. "K-kyoko-chan!"

_**NOW~!**_

"k-kyoko..chan..." Tsuna said while staring at the person she was linking arms with. "Yo,Tsuna" Said the person linking arms with Kyoko.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna said sadly. "Tsuna, I tried to tell you earlier, but you ran out in a hurry, but Kyoko and I are together now." Yamamoto said. Tsuna just stared at them then got up. "hahi~ whats wrong Tsuna?"

Haru worried. Tsuna ran away from the group at a speed he never had ran before. "HAHI!TSUNA COME BACK!" Haru yelled while running after him.

Tsuna ran through crowds in the streets and through alleys. **'is that why she didnt want to be with me?'** Tsuna thought. "Tsuna! come back desu~~!" Haru kept on yelling while following him. Tsuna had tears flowing down his face.

** 'Whats wrong with him? He said he would move on from kyoko-chan!'** Haru thought.

Tsuna figured he had enough distance between them, so he sat somewhere quiet. He tucked his legs in, hid his face in his knees, and cryed. Haru caught up, and sat next to him.

"Hahi~ Tsuna, what's wrong?" Haru worried. "s-she didnt want to be with me, because she had him..." Tsuna sobbed. "Haru had a good talk with kyoko-chan, she said she didnt want to be with you because she didnt want to ruin your friendship with her." Haru explained.

Tsuna looked up at haru. "also, Haru thought you said you would move on from Kyoko-chan desu~" Haru said.

_**(PG-13 PART! XD)**_  
>Tsuna was looking into haru's eyes. "hahi~?" said Haru. Tsuna was getting closer and closer to Haru's face. Haru's eyes had widened 'does he want to kiss me?' Haru thought. Tsuna did the unthinkable and kisses Haru on the lips.<p>

Haru was blushing madly and was shocked, but she kissed back. Tsuna put his arms around her back pulling her closer to him, and haru put her arms around the back of his neck. Tsuna licked her bottom lip wanting to come in, she happily allowed and opened her mouth slightly.

Tsuna darted his tounge in her mouth and met her tounge. Haru new what he wanted to do, her tounge battled with his over dominance. But of course he won that battle, he ended up putting haru on the ground and hovering over her.

She broke the kiss and stared at him blushing. "H-h-hahi...e-e-eto..tsuna...w-what are you doing?" Haru asked. He got off of her, blushing madly. "W-w-well...umm...I guess my emotions take over...eh-ehehehe" Tsuna said. Haru hugged Tsuna and whispered "Haru loves you Tsuna" Tsuna blushed and whipsered back "I love...you too haru".

Haru smiled and said "Hahi~ Haru thinks we should get back now desu~". "Yeah" Tsuna said.

_**(PG-13 IS OVER NOW!)**_

Tsuna and haru stood up and started to walk back. Tsuna held Haru's hand while walking back to the park. "Yamamoto, It doesnt matter to me if you date kyoko-chan." Tsuna said. "Ah, Thanks Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"well, me and Haru are going to walk home now, bye!" Tsuna said while walking with Haru.

Tsuna walked haru home. "Hahi~ that was a fun first date, ne?" Haru asked Tsuna. "y-yeah" Tsuna replied.

Tsuna and Haru arrived at the front of Haru's House. Haru hugged Tsuna and said "Thank you, Tsuna." Tsuna hugged back and said "eh-ehehe, It was no problem Haru." With that she ran inside her house.

Tsuna walked home thinking about haru.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Me: I would love to give credit to **xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx** for helping me with the plot of this chapter!  
>Haru: Hahi~ Arigato Nikki-chan!<br>Tsuna: Yeah...Arigato Nikki Yamamoto: Arigato! *laughing*  
>Me: Arigato Nikki! :)<p> 


	5. Heart Broken again?

Sorry for the somewhat late update, i will try my best to update everynight!

Me: This is for all the GokuderaxHaru fans~~ :D Haru: Hahi~ what are you talking about~?  
>Me: nothing~~ Gokudera: what are you gonna make me do the stupid woman?<br>Me: be paitent and say the disclamers and warnings~ Gokudera: The stupid woman doesnt own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters, the story will be PG-13 at some point...  
>Me: Arigatou Gokudera-kun~ Gokudera: Tch...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME~!<strong>_

Tsuna walked haru home. "Hahi~ that was a fun first date, ne?" Haru asked Tsuna. "y-yeah" Tsuna replied. Tsuna and Haru arrived at the front of Haru's House. Haru hugged Tsuna and said "Thank you, Tsuna." Tsuna hugged back and said "eh-ehehe, It was no problem Haru." With that she ran inside her house.

Tsuna walked home thinking about haru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now~!<strong>_

Reborn threw lambo into tsuna. "Wake up Dame-Tsuna, or you will be late for school." Tsuna woke up to the sound of a crying Lambo. "Ugh...lambo, what are you doing?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Lambo, are you ok?" asked I-Pin. "Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san is fine!" Lambo yelled while chasing I-Pin downstairs. Tsuna sighed, he got up and got dressed for school.

"Tsu-kun~ Come down for breakfast!" Nana Yelled up the stairs. Tsuna said "I'm coming!" he started to walk downstairs. As he sat down and took one bite out of his toast, Reborn snatched the rest of his breakfast. "R-REBORN! THAT WAS MINE!"

Tsuna yelled. "A good Boss wouldnt leave his guard down for someone to take his food" Reborn stated. "I'm not going to be a boss!" Tsuna complained while looking at the clock. "Bye Kaa-san!" Tsuna said while running out the door.

"Yo Tsuna" "JUUDAIME!" Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted. "Hi" Tsuna replied. Tsuna was still a bit upset that Yamamoto was dating Kyoko, but he was going to have to get over it. "Tsuna~~~~" Haru said while Hugging his arm.

"Hi Haru" Tsuna said with a smile. "Tsuna-kun" Kyoko greeeted. "Hello Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said. "EXTREME RUNNING! Oh, Hi Sawada!" Ryohei yelled. "Hello Ryohei" Tsuna said. He was so use to saying 'Big Brother'.

"Hahi~ Haru has to get to school before she is late, Bye Tsuna~~" Haru said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. Gokudera was twitching badly. Everyone looked at Tsuna who had a blush all over his cheeks.

"Eh, w-what is e-everyone l-looking at?" Tsuna managed to say. "Juudaime! Does she always do that to you?" Gokudera asked. "do what?" Tsuna replied. " You know...Kiss you?" Gokudera said. "uh... Yeah i guess" Tsuna said.

Gokudera Started to twitch again. "Eh, whats wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna worried. "Uh, Nothing Juudaime!" Gokudera said while walking to school.

_**During Luch~!**_

Tsuna got a text from haru saying 'Meet me in the park afterschool'. Tsuna smiled while texting back 'ok'. Gokudera, being Tsuna's right hand man, had saw the text that haru sent. "Herbivores, Why are all of you crowding?" Hibari said while bringing out his tonfas.

"Hieeee! H-h-h-hibari-san! I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled in fear. "Dame-Tsuna, protect your friends" Reborn said while kicking Tsuna to hibari. "Hnn..." Hibari raised his Tonfas at Tsuna.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed. He brought out his dying will pills and swollowed one. Sky flames appeared on his forehead and his mittens turned into his X-gloves. "I will protect my friends" Tsuna said calmly. Hibari smirked and said "Come and try, Herbibore".

Tsuna and hibari got into a full on battle. They continued to fight even after school.

_**After school~~!**_

Gokudera rushed to the park while Tsuna was still fighting Hibari. Haru was waiting in the park on the wooden bench. "Stupid Woman!" Gokudera yelled out to her. "Oh, Hello Bakadera~~, where is Tsuna?" Haru asked.

"It doesnt matter where Juudaime is, I cant stand you kissing him!" Gokudera said. "Hahi~ well cant haru do that since Haru and Tsuna are dating?" Haru asked. "Enough of your stupid talk!" Gokudera yelled while pulling her into a hug.

"H-h-hahi! w-w-what are you doing gokudera?" Haru said. "I said shut up, stupid woman, you talk too much." Gokudera said while still embracing her. "You cant make haru be quiet, bakadera~~" Haru teased.

"I bet i can." gokudera stated. "Then make haru be quie-" Haru was cut off with Gokudera's lips against hers. Haru was very shocked. She was trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

Tsuna sighed. **'I cant belive i fought with hibari for an hour afterschool, CRAP I HAVE TO MEET HARU!'** Tsuna thought as he ran down the street to get to the park. When he got there, he froze instantly when he saw Gokudera and Haru kissing.

He was completely shocked, 'DIDNT THEY BOTH HATE EACH OTHER!" Tsuna thought. He slowly started to back away. Haru finally pushed gokudera off her. "YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Haru screamed at him. She saw him looking in another direction with wide eyes.

She looked that way to see Tsuna staring at them. "Tsu..na... Its not what you think" Haru tryed to convince.

Tsuna ran away from them, he could feel that his heart was broken. **'Why me? why do I get my heart ripped out by Kyoko-chan,then cheated on by Haru? Why me?'** He thought as he ran home with tear filled eyes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Me: I would like to give credit to **XxShiroumiArisaxX** ! Thanks for the chapter suggestion~!  
>Gokudera: Tch...Thanks..<br>Haru: Hahi~ Thanks, even though Haru didnt want that stupid Bakadera to kiss me!  
>Tsuna: *sniff sniff* arigatou...<p> 


	6. Motivation to fix it

_**Last time~~~**_

* * *

><p>Gokudera rushed to the park while Tsuna was still fighting Hibari. Haru was waiting in the park on the wooden bench. "Stupid Woman!" Gokudera yelled out to her. "Oh, Hello Bakadera~~, where is Tsuna?" Haru asked.<p>

"It doesnt matter where Juudaime is, I cant stand you kissing him!" Gokudera said. "Hahi~ well cant haru do that since Haru and Tsuna are dating?" Haru asked. "Enough of your stupid talk!" Gokudera yelled while pulling her into a hug.

"H-h-hahi! w-w-what are you doing gokudera?" Haru said. "I said shut up, stupid woman, you talk too much." Gokudera said while still embracing her. "You cant make haru be quiet, bakadera~~" Haru teased.

"I bet i can." gokudera stated. "Then make haru be quie-" Haru was cut off with Gokudera's lips against hers. Haru was very shocked. She was trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

Tsuna sighed. 'I cant belive i fought with hibari for an hour afterschool, CRAP I HAVE TO MEET HARU!' Tsuna thought as he ran down the street to get to the park. When he got there, he froze instantly when he saw Gokudera and Haru kissing.

He was completely shocked, 'DIDNT THEY BOTH HATE EACH OTHER!" Tsuna thought. He slowly started to back away. Haru finally pushed gokudera off her. "YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Haru screamed at him.

She saw him looking in another direction with wide eyes.

She looked that way to see Tsuna staring at them. "Tsu..na... Its not what you think" Haru tried to convince.

Tsuna ran away from them, he could feel that his heart was broken. **'Why me? why do I get my heart ripped out by Kyoko-chan,then cheated on by Haru? Why me?'** He thought as he ran home with tear filled eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW~~~!<strong>_

Tsuna felt his own tears falling down his face while he was running. He just couldn't get that image out of his head.**'WHY? WHY WOULD GOKUDERA-KUN DO THAT? HE KNEW THAT I WAS DATING HARU! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?'** More tears ran down his face just thinking about it.

As tsuna ran away, Haru and Gokudera just stood there, Haru was shocked and Gokudera had an arm around haru's waist. "HAHI? GET OFF OF HARU! BAKADERA! YOU JUST RUINED HARU'S RELATIONSHIP, HARU HATES YOU DESU!" Haru said really pissed off.

Gokudera held her face in his hands and looked in her angry eyes then said "Stupid Woman, you know im better for you than Boss...boss is too emotional, Be with me instead". Haru stared at him for a few seconds then pushed him away and slapped his face hard, making a loud sound from the contact of her hand to his cheek.

Gokudera was shocked at her action and held his red cheek. "Haru will never forgive you!" Haru yelled at him with tear-filled eyes. Gokudera was speechless and starting to feel guilty at what he did.

'Boss will never forgive me and neither with the stupid woman...Why the hell did i kiss her!'  
>Haru ran away from gokudera and after Tsuna. "TSUNA! HARU IS SORRY!" Haru yelled after him. Tsuna ignored her while running faster with his warm tears still falling down his cheeks.<p>

Haru stopped chasing after him. "Haru should just give him some time...then try to apologize tomorrow desu.." Haru looked down and walked away and to her house. Tsuna ran inside and up to his room but almost tripping on the stairs from his clumsy-ness.

He jumped on his bed and hid his crying face in his soft pillow. Reborn, who just woke up from a nap, looked at the crying tsuna. "You know that it was a misunderstanding, right Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Haru would never cheat on you, knowing that she has been chasing after you for many years to earn your love and when she finally gets it, why would she cheat on you?" Reborn tried to explain.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn wasn't expecting tsuna to do that, he expected tsuna to be the caring and understanding boss that he usually is. Tsuna was obviously very broken-hearted. **'I thought Haru loved me...why would she act like she loves me then go around and kiss gokudera-kun? am i not good enough for her? what did i do wrong to deserve this?'** Tears constantly running down his cheeks.

Haru walked inside her house, tears running down her cheeks also. It was very rare for haru to cry because she is always that upbeat and happy spirit. She walked in her room, closed and locked the door.

She slid down the door and sat down then hid her face in her knees, crying like hell. **'Haru is sorry Tsuna...Haru hopes that you can understand and forgive haru for that misunderstanding, haru would never cheat on you!'**. While all this depression was going on, Gokudera was walking to Tsuna's house, wanting to explain and make things right with his boss.

"Yo, Gokudera" said the Rain Guardian. Gokudera just glared at Yamamoto and continued walking. "what's wrong?" Yamamoto said with worry for his friend.

"None of your business, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled while growling. Yamamoto laughed at the usual behavior of the storm guardian and placed a hand on his shoulder "lets go to my place so you can explain". Gokudera scowled and said "tch..fine". Yamamoto smiled happily and lead Gokudera to his place, while gokudera followed.

"So, what happened?" Yamamoto asked. "I met the stupid woman in the park, she kept on irritating me and wouldnt shut her mouth so I kissed her...Boss saw and he's depressed. He probaly won't forgive me. I betrayed Boss and now i feel really guilty" Gokudera admitted while clentching his fists.

Yamamoto was unusually quiet to listen to the story. "Go on.." was all he could say to the storm guardian. "The stupid woman slapped me and ran off...and I want to make boss happy again!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto smiled and said "Then at school tomorrow, just explain the whole scenerio to Tsuna and tell him that it wasnt haru's fault, it was just a misunderstanding. Tsuna will forgive you and haru, thats just how he is".

Gokudera looked at him and said "you think so?". Yamamoto nodded and smiled more. Gokudera stood up and said in a determined voice "I WILL MAKE BOSS HAPPY AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>Zee end, for now~~~<p>

sorry for updating really late...i've been too busy moving, schoolwork, and just got my computer back..so yeah..  
>Nana: Megan-chan doesn't own KHR or it's characters~~~ *smiles*<br>Megan: Thanks Nana-chan~ :)


	7. Wait, a new affair?

LAST TIME~!

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was unusually quiet to listen to the story. "Go on.." was all he could say to the storm guardian. "The stupid woman slapped me and ran off...and I want to make boss happy again!" Gokudera yelled.<p>

Yamamoto smiled and said "Then at school tomorrow, just explain the whole scenerio to Tsuna and tell him that it wasnt haru's fault, it was just a misunderstanding. Tsuna will forgive you and haru, thats just how he is".

Gokudera looked at him and said "you think so?". Yamamoto nodded and smiled more. Gokudera stood up and said in a determined voice "I WILL MAKE BOSS HAPPY AGAIN!"

NOW~!

* * *

><p>As the bright sun rose in the morning, chaos was happening in the sawada household. Tsuna was still in a deep depression. Reborn kicked tsuna in the head like he usually does, "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna. Your gonna be late" said Reborn as he was smirking.<p>

Tsuna lazily rolled over, not wanting to go. "Nyahahahaha! Stupid Tsuna, I'm gonna eat your breakfast~!" Lambo teased. "No lambo, you gotta share!" I-pin argued.

Mostly a typical day in the Sawada household. In the Miura household, Haru was depressed also, just laying in bed while staring at the ceiling.

"Haru please get up and get ready for school" Haru's father yelled upstairs. Haru sighed and rolled over, not wanting to go either. "I'm not going, father" Haru yelled back downstairs to her father from her room.

And with that Haru fell back into a deep sleep.

Gokudera stayed over Yamamoto's house last night. (sorry yaoi fangirls, not in this story ^^") The rain and Storm guardian's waited in place where they usually meet tsuna in the mornings, but he wasn't there.

Of course as his guardians they'd get worried. So they waited at the door into class, but still, no-good tsuna never came. Gokudera sighed and said "B-Boss... im so sorry!". Yamamoto laughed and said "Gokudera, why are you apologizing when Tsuna isn't even here?".

Gokudera sweatdroped. "Its telepathy, stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto looked over to where Kyoko usually sits for class, but she wasnt at school either.

"hmm..she must be sick" Yamamoto said. Gokudera growled in annoyance toward Yamamoto. Throughout the long half day, the storm guardian got up from his seat and left the class.

"Tch, im gonna apologize to boss personally since he didnt come to school today!" Gokudera said to himself while walking down the street.

Kyoko knocked on the door to "someone's" house. " Come in, come in~!" Said a certian happy voice. Kyoko walked in and smiled. The person with the certian happy voice stepped out of the kitchen and greeted Kyoko.

"Welcome, Kyoko-san~~ why arent you in school" said the certian happy voice. "I didnt feel that good, but after awhile i got better and decided to see Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said to Nana.

Nana smiled and pointed upstairs then said "He's upstairs, he's a bit upset right now. But im sure he'll be happy to see you". Kyoko smiled back brightly and walked upstairs and knocked on tsuna's door. "Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said before entering. Of course Tsuna ignored it while he was crying still. Kyoko walked in to see him crying. "Tsuna-kun? what's wrong?"  
>Kyoko asked worried. Tsuna looked at her with tears running down his face. "K-K-Kyoko-chan..." was all he could mutter out of his sad shakey voice. Kyoko hugged him and said quietly "its gonna be alright, stop crying, ne?"<p>

Meanwhile, Hayato walked down the street determined to apologize to Tsuna, he stopped in front of the Miura Household. "Tch...i guess i should apologize to the stupid woman first.." He said while walking to her front door.

He knocked and no one answered because haru's father was at work. "Tch" Hayato walked inside the house. "Oi, stupid woman! You here?" He yelled up the stairs. All he could hear is muttered crying. He sighed and walked upstairs and opened her door without knocking to see her crying her heart out.

"Tch... stupid woman..." He growled. Haru ignored him and continued crying. He rolled his eyes and walked to her and hugged her. Haru was in shock at the hug and tried to push him away. "GO AWAY! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR HARU DESU~!" Haru yelled at him.

"Shut up... I want to apologize for messing up your's and boss's relationship." Hayato said. Haru's eyes widened and she slowly hugged him back. "H-Hahi... I-Its ok..just dont ever kiss haru again." Haru muttered through her tears. Hayato smiled slightly and said "I wont.."

At the sawada household, Kyoko was still comforting Tsuna. "Shhh... There there, calm down" Kyoko said in a caring voice. "K-Kyoko-chan...Thanks.." Tsuna said and hugged her. Kyoko hugged back and unexpectedly kissed his lips. Tsuna blushed a million shades of red and his eyed widened.

* * *

><p>ZEEEE END~! FOR NOW~!<p> 


	8. Forgive her!

**_Last time _**

_At the sawada household, Kyoko was still comforting Tsuna. "Shhh... There there, calm down" Kyoko said in a caring voice. "K-Kyoko-chan...Thanks.." Tsuna said and hugged her. Kyoko hugged back and unexpectedly kissed his lips. Tsuna blushed a million shades of red and his eyed widened._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now!<strong>_

Tsuna's face was completely red as kyoko's soft innocent lips were pressed against his. He started to panic, not knowing if he should kiss back or not. He hasnt even broke up with haru but yet here is kyoko kissing him!

He had a million thoughts running through his head at the moment. Kyoko didn't pull away from the kiss, eventually Tsuna melted into the kiss and kissed back.

She deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. This is when he finally got the courage to gently push her away from him to break the kiss. "K-Kyoko-chan! why did you kiss me?" Tsuna yelled from his flustered face.

"Tsuna-kun was upset so since Tsuna-kun use to like me, i thought that would cheer you up~!" Kyoko chirped in happiness. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Kyoko-chan... im still in a relationship with haru, i cant kiss you or i'd be cheating on her" said Tsuna.  
>Kyoko looked down. "Sorry, Tsuna-kun. Thats what usually cheers Yamamoto-kun up, so i just thought it would cheer you up too..." she said.<p>

Tsuna smiled slightly and said "its ok kyoko-chan, just dont kiss me again, okay?". Kyoko smiled brightly "Okay~~"

Gokudera was still hugging Haru, trying to comfort the crying girl. "Stupid woman, you should just apologize to boss in person, and explain what happened, you can put the blame on me. I dont want boss to be sad over my mistake." He said.

Haru sniffed twice from crying "o-ok..".

Gokudera pecked her cheek that had tears running down it and stood up. Haru blushed very slightly "Hahi~! Are you leaving desu?" she asked. He nodded, lighting up a cigarette and placed the non-lit end in his mouth and inhaled the smoke then blew smoke out of his mouth.

"NO SMOKING IN HARU'S HOUSE!" Haru yelled at him. "Keh...make me, stupid woman" He said while walking out of the house. Haru stopped him and of course got in a long arugment over how bad cigarettes are bad for his health and other things about how much he annoys her.

Knowing the storm guardian too well, he argued back about how much she annoys him and how she needs to mind her own business. Haru got pissed off and stomped away, on the way to Tsuna's house.

Tsuna smiled at Kyoko. "Thanks for coming over to cheer me up, Kyoko-chan" He said. She smiled back and said "No problem, Tsuna-kun~" She walked out of his house cheerfully.

By this time Haru was just arriving at the Sawada household. She knocked on the door and of course Nana Sawada answered the door. "Hello, Haru-chan~~~~" Nana said happily with a big smile on her face.

"Hahi~ Hello, is Tsuna here?" Haru asked. "Yep~ He's upstairs right now. Please, come in, come in~" Haru smiled at Nana and walked inside then walked up the stairs to Tsuna's bedroom.

Tsuna was cleaning up his room, picking up any dirty clothes on the floor and putting them in the laundry bin until he heard a soft knock on his door. "Hm?" Tsuna looked at the door. "Who is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Its Haru, Can Haru come in desu~?" Haru asked through the door. Tsuna sat quiet for a few seconds and said "come in..."  
>and she walked in. "Tsuna, what happened was a misunderstanding. Bakadera kissed haru, not haru kissing bakadera. Haru tried to push him away but he is way stronger than haru." She explained while slightly crying. Tsuna just sat quietly while listening to her explain.<p>

"it was an accident and it'll never happen again. Haru's sure of it! Haru doesnt love anyone else other than you, Tsuna~! and haru would never cheat on you, Haru can understand if you dont forgive haru..."

Tsuna hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear _**'Don't say stupid things, Haru. I love no one else other than you and of course i forgive you. Just make sure you dont kiss anyone else other than me, okay?'** _Haru blushed and smiled happily. "Okay~" she said.

Tsuna smiled back and leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. She kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back.

He deepened the kiss as she insinctivily opened her lips slightly as his tongue went in her mouth and explored around. He needed to kiss her, to make her kisses only for him and his kisses only for her.

Haru pulled away from the kiss and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you, Haru" Tsuna said while smiling back.  
>"Haru loves you too, Tsuna~" Haru said.<p>

_**TO BE CONTINUED~!**_


End file.
